A Party to Remeber
by Candlesmoke18
Summary: Merida has taken Rapunzel out to a sorority party to forget about her ex, Flynn Rider. except Rapunzel doesn't want to be there, but things turn up when she meets the handsome photography major Jack. (Jackunzel and slight Merricup)


**Jackunzel cuteness. Prepare yourselves. Let me know what you think.**

"Merida." The blonde complained, desperately trying to think of a valid reason not to go to the party. "I look ridiculous."

Actually, that was only partially true. Rapunzel did feel weird in the little purple dress, but she looked…hot. It fit her body nicely, showing off all her curves. The lace neckline showed off just the right amount of cleavage to be sexy, but not slutty. But she stumbled every few feet in the stupid heels Merida insisted she wear.

"You look great." Merida insisted. "What better way to forget about that player Rider, than to let your hair down and just have fun for a night."

The red head grabbed her hand and pulled Rapunzel inside before she could utter a single word in protest.

The bouncer nodded to Merida, "Hey Fireball." and stepped aside. Rapunzel could just tell he was checking her out, and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She was beginning to regret refusing the make-up.

The party was held at one of the sorority clubs on the north side of campus. Rapunzel, the art major, felt so out of place with all these rich girls with their manicured fingers and blood red lips. She felt like all of them turned to stare at her hungrily the moment she walked in the door. This was definitely not her scene.

"Come on." Merida shouted over the music. "Let's dance!" Before she knew it, Rapunzel was on the dance floor. The music pulsed so loudly it made her teeth rattle. Merida swayed her hips and moved her feet in perfect sync with the music, but she was getting her minor in dance (specifically Hip-Hop), so it wasn't really fair. Eventually, Rapunzel let go a little and consented to a slight hip sway, which evolved into some pretty interesting moves, but nobody seemed to mind. In fact, a couple of guys nodded at her in approval.

In the middle of her third song, Rapunzel did a turn that her stupid shoe didn't want to do. She slid awkwardly out of it and pain nipped at her ankle. Merida looked at her with concern etched into her eyes.

"You alright?" she asked

"I'm fine, but I'm gonna go sit down for a sec. get a drink you know." Nothing was broken, thank the gods, but it still hurt.

"Ok." Merida muttered, eyeing the blonde worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Rapunzel laughed. "Go back to dancing. That engineering major Hiccup has been checking you out all night." Merida's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Just go, fireball" the blonde teased before hobbling off to the side of the room.

There were significantly less bodies on the outskirts of the room. A couple was making out on the only loveseat in the room, so Rapunzel consented slumping against the wall.

After a moment, she slid down to the floor, careful to keep her legs from spreading to wide. In frustration, she yanked off the stupid heels and set them beside her.

A guy with shocking white hair and a sly smile permanently plastered on his face slid down beside her. She recognized him from the art department. He was photography major, and he was seriously good. He held an icepack in his hand. "Nice dance moves." His voice was smooth and cool like ice, and so was his breath. It sent a shiver down Rapunzel's spine. He offered her the icepack. "Got a little carried away?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She admitted, feeling the blush tinting her cheeks. The ice was extremely cold on her bare ankle, but it dulled the pain.

"Better?" he asked

"Much thanks." She replied.

He stuck out a pale white hand. She took it in hers. "The name is Jack." His skin was just as tantalizingly cool as his breath. When she didn't say anything he said "Do you have a name or should I just call you Blondie?"

She shook herself out of her daze. "Rapunzel. My name, that is…my name is Rapunzel."

"That's right; you're in the visual arts class with Mr. Bruner. Your stuff is seriously good Rapun...Rapunzeil." he stumbled over her name. "That's quite a mouthful. How do you feel about Punz?" he offered her his hand to stand up.

"Why not." She shrugged, taking the outstretched hand. Then she saw _him._

Flynn Rider, her brand new ex-boyfriend. He was surrounded by his baseball team with a new girl clinging to his arm like a lovesick puppy. He barely seemed to notice her. She wished he would, because at least then he wouldn't have noticed her, noticing him.

_Great_. She thought to herself. Then her body just took control from her brain and pulled the unsuspecting Jack to her. She pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't move out of shock, but he quickly caught on and deepened the kiss. She noticed how well her curves fit to his muscular body. She could feel strength that his lanky frame hid. He smelled like peppermint and wind, and she almost got drunk off of his smell.

Rapunzel eventually pulled away. Flynn was staring at them in shock, but quickly pulled himself together and turned up his nose at her. That sealed the deal; she hated him now.

"Whoa." Jack said eyes wide. "Parties aren't usually my thing, but I'm pretty sure that's not a normal thing."

"Sorry." Rapunzel muttered. "I don't know what got into me, I just-"

"Don't be. Rider is a jerk for dumping you. I'm pretty sure that knocked him off his high horse."

"You-You know…" Rapunzel sputtered in surprise.

"Well, considering the way you glared at him, and then proceeded to take me to Make Out City, I would assume you're trying to make him jealous. It's alright. I get it." He said, running a hand through his hair. He turned to leave, but Rapunzel wrapped a hand around his bicep. He turned his face a few inches from hers. Close enough that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat.

"Wait, Jack i… Well yes, you got me. But I'm not trying to get him back. I hate that skunk sack more than you can imagine, it's just, I saw him with another girl and-"

But she was cut off when Jack closed the small distance between them and planted his lips firmly on hers. This time he held nothing back. He pressed her against the wall and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She folded her arms around his neck, tilting her chin up to deepen the kiss.

The last one had been fake and awkward, but this one was different. This one was fiery and passionate, but gentle, and she liked that.

Rapunzel opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss and he obliged.

Finally they broke apart and it was Rapunzel's turn to say "Whoa."

"Just wanted to see what a real one would be like. I'll go now." He said, beginning to back away. Rapunzel caught up to him.

"You want to dance?" she asked. He laughed and gave her that heart melting, Oscar-winning smile.

"I'd love to, milady."


End file.
